villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wang Yi
Wang Yi is a character in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. She is the only woman of the Later Han Dynasty who is noted to have historically fought in battle. She is best known for joining her husband's struggle against Ma Chao. She is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Biography Wang Yi is known for her righteousness and conscientiousness. Her husband is Zhao Ang. When Zhao Ang was appointed as the martyrdom, Wang Yi and her children stayed in Xicheng County, Tianshui County. At that time, Liang Shuangbei, a county governor, opposed the imperial court and led the troops to break the Xicheng and killed Wang Yi's two sons. Wang Yi saw that the second son was killed and did not want to be invaded by Liang Shuang, so he planned to commit suicide, but when she looked at her six-year-old daughter Zhao Ying, she gave up the idea of suicide and sighed to her daughter: "I am dead, squatting." I will have been abandoned, and who can I trust? I have heard that Shih Tzu has also worn unclean clothes, and everyone is hiding from the nose, so I can’t recognize her. Xi Shi’s beauty can make such sacrifices, let alone I don’t have Xi Shi. Beautiful?" So she put on a linen that had been immersed in dung water, and ate very few things to make it look thin and weak. It was a year. Later, Liang Shuang and the state and county officials reconciled, Wang Yi was saved from this lifestyle. Later, Zhao Ang sent someone to pick up the mother of the king. When she arrived at the official residence, Wang Yi no longer moved forward and told her daughter that she was killed and could not die. All her daughters would return to her father, and she decided. Leaving her daughter to seek death, she said that she would commit suicide by taking poison. Fortunately, some people provided detoxification medicine soup, forcibly poured into Wang Yikou, and finally Wang Yisu woke up. Zhao Ang later served as a military official and took office in Yucheng. Wang Yi went to Yucheng with his husband. In 213, Ma Chao attacked Yucheng. Wang Yi personally wore a battle suit, assisted Zhao Ang Shoucheng, and rewarded the sergeant with his beadwork and rings. After Ma Chao strengthened the offensive, the city was in critical condition and the city lacked food. The well-being of the benevolent Shi Weikang saw the disabled and the people, and could not bear the pain, so he planned to negotiate with Ma Chao. Zhao Ang was bitter, Wei Kang did not, so Zhao Ang went home and discussed with Wang. Wang Yi said: "The king has a vassal of the vassal, and the literati also has the obligation of being arbitrarily and arbitrarily engaged. This act of dictatorship is not a fault. Who knows that the garrison of the Central Plains must not be able to come here to help? We should encourage the soldiers to be united. To serve the fate, to report to the country, you should not obey the thief." But when Zhao Ang returned to his post, Wei Kang had already followed Ma Chao. When Ma Chao fell shortly, he violated the agreement to kill Wei Kang, and forced Zhao to pay his son Zhao Yue to Nan Zheng as a hostage. Zhao Ang himself became a subordinate of Ma Chao. Although Ma Chao wants to use Zhao Ang, he still hasn't been convinced. Ma Chao's wife, Lady Yang, had heard Wang Yi's festival, so he invited Wang Yi to dinner every day. Wang Yi would like to take this opportunity to let Zhao Ang win the letter from Ma Chao and design revenge. So she said to Yang, "I used to enter the Qi State as a phase, and made great contributions. From the Qin Dynasty to the Qin State, Qin Mugong became a great cause. Now that the city has been settled, it is necessary to reuse talents. The army of the state can compete with the army of the Central Plains. Therefore, it is really necessary to use the skills of the people." Yang deeply agrees with Wang Yi's views, and even thinks that Wang Yi is really trying to set up a plan for Ma Chao, so he is different from Wang. More relevant. Zhao Ang was also trusted by Ma Chao because of this relationship. Finally, he successfully attacked Ma Chao with Yang Lan and Jiang Xu. Before Zhao Ang and Yang Lan prepared to start things, Zhao Ang had expressed his concern to Wang Yi to his son Zhao Yue. Wang Yi listened and said loudly to Zhao Ang: "Loyalty is the foundation of the body. Now we want the shame of Xue Junfu. Even if we sacrifice our own talents, it is not enough. What about being a son? The reason why Yan Yuan can pass on the past is precisely because they are righteous." Zhao Ang made up his mind to drive away Ma Chao with everyone. After Ma Chao took advantage of Zhang Lu and borrowed troops to attack the city, Wang Yi and Zhao Ang together to protect Lushan. Yucheng was surrounded by Ma Chao’s army. As expected, Xiahou Yuan's rescuers arrived in about 30 days to rescue the city. Zhao Yue is killed by Ma Chao. Gallery Wangyi-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait. Wangyi-dw8art.jpg|Wang Yi in Dynasty Warriors 8. Wang_Yi_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Wang Yi Civilian Clothes. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vengeful Category:Fictionalized Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Protective Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Rivals Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Amoral Category:Destroyers Category:In Love Category:Enforcer Category:Crossover Villains